Digidestined of Harmony!
by Hisoka Hikari
Summary: Tsuki Chizuru was just your every day normal girl whose parents sent to a Summer Camp instead to a Tennis Summer Camp like she wanted and it's there that Tsuki meets Matt, Sora, Tai, Mimi, TK, Joey, and Izzy before the 8 of them are sent to another world to help save it, but they soon learn that there's a 9th Digidestinted Child. MattxOC TaixSora


_**Chapter 1: And so it Begins!**_

Summer Camp!

It was a normal day at summer camp when it all started. Tsuki Chizuru sat on the ground balancing a tennis ball on her racket that she brought with her while some of the other kids where all off doing something else when all of a sudden a blizzard came out of nowhere forcing everyone inside. Tsuki was happy when she saw that the blizzard stop when a boy with wild brown hair and goggles opened the door first and gasped at the sight of the winter wonderland in summer. Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled.

"So lets have toboggan races instead!" he cried running out.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" a little blonde boy laughed while running out.

"Hey, TK, be careful!" an older version of the boy yelled as he ran after the little guy, "slow down!"

"Brr, it is freezing!" a red head shivered, "and I didn't even bring a jacket."

"Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse!" a boy with blue hair and glasses said as he came out next.

"Wow!" a girl wearing all pink gasped, "why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?"

Tsuki walked up to the door to look out not liking the idea of going outside in the cold. The young girl let out a sigh as she tucked a strain of blue tipped black hair behind her ear while her bright violet eyes roamed around while the boy that was still inside tried to get connected the internet making her look inside.

"Hey, what's their names!" a voice yelled, "Izzy, Tsuki! Get out here."

Tsuki snatched up her tennis bag before walking out with Izzy right behind her as they went over to see everyone staring at the strange lights in the sky.

"It's beautiful! Magical even!"

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe an aurora?" the red head answered in the form of a question.

"You mean the northern lights?" Tsuki asked confused.

"That's impossible!" Izzy answered/told the red head, "you see that in Alaska and we're way too far south."

"Tell that to the snow," the red head stated.

"I really think we all oughta get back inside before we all come down with ammonia!" the bluenette said, worried.

"And miss this?" the older blonde asked, "the sky is, like, short circuiting!"

"Hey, what's that?" the goggle head exclaimed.

Tsuki raised an eyebrow as the lights disappeared and a strange swirling vortex appeared in its place.

"Do you think we need sun screen?" the girl in pink asked.

It began to glow and shot out eight different lights that looked like fireballs making everyone gasp and stare in fear. The fireballs hit the ground in front of them while some of the 8 kids ducked for cover.

"Everyone, are you alright?" the red head asked

"We're still here," the older blonde answered.

"That was scary!" the pink girl whined.

"W-what was it?" asked the bluenette.

"Meteors?" hypothesized Izzy when, whatever the things were came out of the ground and everyone grabbed one on instinct. "OK, so it's not meteors!"

"What...are these?" the red head asked.

"My guess is some sort of remote digital apparatus," Izzy concluded.

"No instructions?" Tsuki heard someone ask.

Just then out of nowhere a huge wave of water shot up in front of them

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" the goggle head cried.

Everyone yelled as they were swept up by the wave, but didn't get wet at all.

"I knew I should have went to cheerleading camp!" the girl in pink yelled.

Digiworld!

A groan came from the tanned Caucasian girl who sat up while placing a hand on her head before she looked around the place to only gasp in shock when all she saw was trees and nothing else.

"Hey, hey!" a voice called making Tsuki to look to her right where she saw a green like creature with a horn on it's head, but no hands or feet. "Are you ok, Tsuki?"

Tsuki stared at the creature trying to figure out what it was.

"Who or what are you?" the young girl finally asked.

"I'm Gummymon," the creature answered, "and I'm your partner."

All Tsuki did was stare at the little green creature in confusion while it just smiled at her.

"What do you mean by partner?" she finally asked.

Gummymon just laughed as it hopped into her lap making her smile at it. Tsuki took the small creature into her arms as she stood up from the ground.

"What I mean by partner is that I've waited a very long time for you," Gummymon answered finally.

"Really?"

"Yup," Gummymon agreed with a smile, however, it was then that Tsuki noticed that she was alone and started to get worried because she knew that the others had come with her to where ever she was. Gummymon noticed the worried look on his new friend's face making him look at her with worry. "What's wrong Tsuki?"

Tsuki looked at Gummymon to give him a small smile.

"I'm just worried about the others," she answered, "there are 7 other kids like me around here, but I don't know where."

"Momentie," Gummymon told her making the dark haired girl to blink, "it's means take it easy."

The dark haired girl let out a sigh before she started to walk through the trees looking for the others, however, it didn't take her long to come upon the red headed girl.

"Sora?" Tsuki asked.

The red head turned to Tsuki before smiling when she noticed her.

"Tsuki," Sora exclaimed before hugging the other girl.

When they let go a pink creature came up to them.

"Whose this?" "Oh this is Yokomon," Sora answered.

"Hello, I'm happy to meet you," Yokomon greeted.

Tsuki then noticed that Sora was staring at the green creature in her arms making her to smile.

"This is Gummymon."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Do you know where the others are Sora?" Tsuki asked as she looked around.

"I know where Tai and Izzy are," the red head answered, "come on." The girls walked over to a tree which made Tsuki blinked before she looked at Sora. "All clear! No need to hide anymore!"

Goggle head and Izzy poked their heads out of the tree making Tsuki to blink.

"Sora, Tsuki," goggle head greeted.

"You can come out now," Sora told them with a smile.

"We where just planning a trap for that big bug," goggle head tried to bluff as they walked out of the tree before he noticed Yokomon and Gummymon.

"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora," Yokomon greeted, "welcome."

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon," Sora told them

"And this is Gummymon," Tsuki spoked up.

"Our own personal something whither," Sora finished.

"Looks kinda like a radish," Tai said as he looked at Yokomon before looking at Gummymon, "and I have no idea what that looks like."

"Must be another one of them, what ever they are," Izzy started.

Then a small white creature came out, standing in front of the pink head and pink ghost.

"Uh oh."

"They're popping up everywhere," Izzy exclaimed.

"Hello, I am Tokomon." the white creature said before it looked off to the side, "hey, TK, over here!"

"Coming!" a voice called before the small blond boy came running out of the brush, smiling, "Tokomon, there you are!"

"TK!" the older blond came out, chasing after him.

"Hey, Matt!" Tai greeted, "you, too?"

"Yeah, I'm here, too," Matt said.

"No, I meant that thing under your arm."

"Oh, this guy?" Matt asked, "yeah, well..."

"Hello!" the creature under his arm greeted with a blush, "you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I'm quite pleased to meet you."

They all looked over to TK who was laughing as he hugged the white creature before they all heard a yell before the bluenette came running up to them.

"Joe?" Tai asked.

"Help me!" Joe yelled as he ran over to them, "this thing-! This thing... It won't leave me alone!"

"Hey, who you callin' a thing?" a brown dragon asked as he poarched himself on Joe's shoulder, "I'm no stuffed animal! The name's Bukamon."

Joe yelled again once he saw Bukamon on his shoulder making the dragon laugh.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Joe asked, "don't you see this creature hanging off me and those things down there?" Tsuki rolled her eyes as Joe yelled once again. "They're... They're everywhere! What are they?"

"We're..." Bukamon started while swooping down to sit next to Gummymon.

"Digimon!" they all said together, "Digital Monsters."

"Digital Monsters?" Tai asked.

"Yes, Digimon," they answered at the same time.

"We're not just digital monsters, we're much more than that!" the pink head said, "we're also...kinda cute!"

"And...very loyal," Tsunomon said blushing once again.

"With beautiful hair!" stated Yokomon.

"Or maybe no hair at all!" the pink ghost told them.

"And we can be funny, ha," laughed Bukamon.

"And adorable!" Tokomon informed them.

"Along with fun," Gummymon joined in.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you," Tai told them with a smile, "my name's Tai and these are my friends from camp."

Tai then pointed at Sora who stood next to him. "I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you have here, except for the bugs," she greeted.

"The self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt."

"No autographs, please!" Matt joked.

"This is Joe Kido."

"I'd shake your hand... if you had any."

"Next we have Tsuki."

"It's nice to meet you," Tsuki greeted with a smile.

"Izzy here is our computer expert," Tai continued.

"Do you have any internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And last, but not least, this little guy is, uh..."

"TK," the little guy said, "call me TK and I'm not as small as I look."

"There now," Tai said as he looked at the others, "is that everybody?"

"Hey, what happened with that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now, now," Tai said with a bit of a groan, "her name is Mimi."

"Well, maybe she's off picking flowers," Izzy suggested, "or going on a nature hike or..."

"AAHH!" a girl's voice screamed taking them all by surprise, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Come on!" Tai told the others.

All 7 kids and Digimon took off towards the scream looking for Mimi.

"Ok, so she's not picking flowers," Izzy mumbled under his breath.

"Mimi!" Tai called out, "where are you?"

The group came upon a clearing just as Mimi appeared in front of them with a plant like creature following her.

"There she is!" Sora called to Tai.

"It's ok," Tai smiled at her before it dropped as they all just stopped just as hug bug appeared, "it's that bug again!"

The group watched as the bug flew over them and disappeared into the forest.

"Mimi, are you ok?" the plant creature asked.

"Thank so," Mimi answered as she kneeled on the ground.

"Don't worry," the plant told her, "Tanemon's here to protect you."

Both Sora and Tsuki walked up to Mimi and kneeled next to her.

"It's ok, Mimi," Sora told her.

"Your with us now," Tsuki added with a smile.

"Oh, Sora, Tsuki," Mimi gashed.

Tsuki's head shot up towards the sky when she heard the bug coming back for them.

"Watch it!" Tai yelled, "here he comes!"

The three girls stood up before the ground moved to take off again.

"RUN!" Sora yelled at them as they started running again.

The Digimon followed the group of 8 kids trying to get away from the bug.

"Down!" Matt yelled as he pulled his brother to the ground while the others ducked.

Tsuki watched as the bug flew over head again.

"Well, this nightmare never end?" Joe asked, "my Mom's going to want a complete and total refund."

Tsuki let out a sigh as she got onto her knees while Gummymon was next to her.

"Here he's comes again!" Yokomon called out to everyone.

Tsuki watched as Tai stood looking mad.

"Ok, that's it's no more running away!"

"What else can we do?" Sora asked as she kneeled next to Mimi.

"She's right," Matt agreed, "there's no way we can fight that thing!"

"Not win anyway," Izzy informed.

Tsuki stood up holding Gummymon in her arms.

"It'll best if we find some place to hide," Tsuki told Tai trying to calm.

Tai looked at the others before the bug appeared making them all run again as it gave chase. The group soon came to a stop while letting out a gasp when they came upon cliff.

"Great," Matt sighed, "did anyone bring a helicopter?"

Tai walked over to the edge a bit.

"Be careful Tai," Sora told him as she watched.

Tai got down on his knees and looked over the cliff before looking back at them.

"There's no way down," Tai told them, "going to have to find another way."

"Another way where?" Sora asked as they all stared at Tai shocked.

Just then the trees shook making them scream before running away from the forest just as the bug showed up again and they all ducked once again.

"Watch out, Tai!" Sora yelled as the bug come back again.

Koromon then jumped in and spat out some kind of bubbles at the bug, but only to get knocked to down.

"Not again!" Tai yelled in surprise.

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon ordered as the bug came back.

All 7 Digimon jumped up and spat the some bubbles as Koromon at the bug, but they only got hurt though the bug was sent into the trees.

"Yokomon!" Sora yelled as they looked up to the Digimon all on the ground injured.

"Gummymon!" Tsuki called out as she and the others all ran to the Digimon. Once reaching him, she picked him up again looking worried. "Why did you do that?"

"Tsuki, momentie," Gummymon said with a smile.

Tsuki cackled a bit before shaking her head as her Digimon.

"That's going to be hard to do with you getting hurt," Tsuki told him with a smile.

"Oh no!" she heard Joe yell making them look over to see that bug was back.

With a yell, the others all ran over to where Tai was standing as the bug snapped it's pierces at them.

"I was hoping we've seen the last of him," Sora stated.

"I'm with you there," Tsuki agreed as she held Gummymon close to her.

"Me, too," Tai also agreed, "guess he had other plans, uh?"

"I knew I should have brought my bug spray," Matt said as the bug moved towards them.

"Ok, get ready to run," Tai informed.

The bug once again snapped it's pierces at them looking for the attack.

"No, we fight," Koromon told Tai.

"Huh?"

"That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight!"

"Give it up will ya?"

"Koromon's right," Motimon agreed, "it's we show him what we're made of."

"No don't," Izzy told him.

"Their right," Yokomon also agreed.

"No way," Sora stated, "it's hopeless. You're no match for him, Yokomon."

It was then that all the Digimon started to struggle with their human friends' grip on them so they could fight.

"I'm sorry Tai," Koromon apologized before he and the others all broke from the grips of the kids, "let's do it!"

The digimon all charged at the bug looking determined.

"It's useless!" Sora yelled, "Yokomon!"

"Don't go!" Izzy was next to yell, "Motimon!"

"No wait! Don't it Tsunomon!"

"Don't go!"

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!" "Tanemon, be careful!"

"Gummymon, come back here!" Tsuki joined in.

"NO!" Tai yelled as he ran forward, "Koromon! Come back!"

It was then that the device that the kids all had light up and then a part of the sky got dark before the Digimons where surrounded by light and started to change.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon!"

"Gummymon digivolve to...Terriermon!"

When the light faded away, the kids all gasped when they saw their Digimon friends standing before them looking different.

"What the..." Sora gasped, "look at them. What happened to the little guys?"

Tsuki looked white rabbet that now stood in the place of Gummymon in awe.

"Their bigger," Tai stated.

The Digimon all jumped up at the bug who just swatted them away and back to the ground.

"Alright," Agumon said as he stood up, "you asked for it."

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled as her vine like fingers extend and grabbed the leg of the bug.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called out as he spun around like a top before unleashing a small tornado that hit the but.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon joined in by electrocuting the bug.

The bug moved back to the ground where Gomamon took the chance to knock it's feet right out from under it.

"Paper Breath!" Agumon called out as he unleashed a ball of fire from his mouth.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon joined in with Agumon unleashing blue flames.

Both attacks hit the bug dead on.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled out as the attack hit.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon once again joined in and all four flames started a small fire.

"Now all together!" Agumon ordered.

The Digimon once again attacked the bug knocking back into the forest, hurt and defeated. All the kids stood there looking in shock at what just happened in awe.

"They made vapor ware out of him," Izzy breathed in awe.

"Amazing," Tai said in awe.

"Tai, I told you, we could do it," Agumon called out as he and the other Digimon ran over their partners.

"Koromon!" Tai yelled in relief as he ran to meet the Dino, "Agumon! Who ever you are! You did it, you did it!"

Terriermon flew into Tsuki's arms with a smile on his face making the dark haired girl to return it.

"You were amazing, Terriermon," Tsuki praised.

"Ah, it was nothing," Terriermon said as he blushed a bit.

Tsuki laughed as she hugged him close to her while the other where celebrating with their Digimon.

"Watch out!" Tsuki heard Sora yell making her to look up only to see the bug again.

Tai and Agumon ran back towards the others as the bug slammed it's piercers into the ground.

"Guess, we celebrated to soon," Tai stated.

Tsuki let out a gasp as a creak started to appear before they all started to fall towards the water the below them with screams.


End file.
